A Sinner Called Saint
by Fluent in Fitz
Summary: Fitz is a career criminal who goes by the name Saint. He wants out of the game after losing what's most important to him. However, making that transition proves to be easier said than done. Olivia is his ex-girlfriend who still loves him but wants no parts of Saint or his lifestyle. Not since he put her and her little brother's lives in danger.


**Interlude**

A man, caucasian, impeccably dressed in all black knelt before a pristine alter. With his head bowed, eyes closed, and hands clasped he began to speak. Humbly.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I come to you today in my time of need, for you're the only one who can help. I know it's been awhile since we last spoke. That's on me. I am truly sorry and take full responsibility for our lack of communication. There is no excuse why I couldn't take some time out of my days to pray to you. Lately I've been going through some things which I'm sure you're already aware of. During your absence, I have endured a great deal of pain and heartache and it's been hard to move on but if you send your strength right now I know I can make it through. I have no right to call upon you after I spent so long ignoring you but I need you. I'm desperate. I'm lost right now and reaching out to you for direction. Show me the path back to you. I can't make it all the way without you. Please don't give up on me. Your son. Can you send me a word? Just a word. One word. Speak to me Father. It would ease my troubled mind. In your name, I pray. Amen."

* * *

A 2019 Audi R8 came to a halt in front of After Hours, a brand new nightclub. Tonight was its opening night and it seemed like everyone was curious to find out just what After Hours entailed. The very lengthy line wrapped around the block was an indication of that. This night had been highly anticipated since the establishment was in the early stages of development.

The driver of the vehicle stepped out. Like his attire, his car was sleek and black...and expensive. In fact, all of his cars in his extensive collection were. He straightened out his overcoat. Underneath, he wore a turtleneck paired with slim fitting pants and polished dress boots. His outfit for the night was accessorized with a gold cross that always hung around his neck, a gold Rolex adorning his left wrist, a wide diamond encrusted band signet ring encasing the base of his left pinky finger, and two gold hoop earrings pierced both of his ears, finishing off the look. His wavy brown was neatly slicked back, unobstructing everyone's view of his handsome face.

He tossed his keys to a frightened valet who caught them with two unsteady hands, afraid of what would happen if he dropped them.

"Don't get any smudges or scratches on my car." Was all he said as he walked passed the cowering valet.

"Y-yessir." He stuttered, scurrying to get into the luxurious vehicle.

This gig wasn't the only thing he'd lose if he did markup the man in black's car and that thought alone scared the piss and shit out of him. Poor guy. Now he had to use the bathroom.

The man could hear loud music bumping from outside. As he made his way towards the entrance, he took a quick glance to his left at the people waiting to get in if they were fortunate enough. He could already identify the ones who would get denied entry. He turned his head and was about to walk through the door the bouncer was holding open for him when he suddenly froze. The sound of laughter, _her _laughter, caught his attention. He took a step back and looked down the line until he spotted her with two other women he recognized, her best friend and cousin. He didn't know who or what was responsible for her laughter, but he was grateful. He thought he'd never hear it again. He was sure he'd never hear it again.

Never say never.

He was oblivious to the odd stares he was receiving from people. Even if he was aware of them, he wouldn't give two fucks. He had tunnel vision and quite the vision she was. She wore this tight little number that accentuated all of her curves and voluptuous ass, leaving little to the imagination without revealing too much skin. Her mini dress was wine red. _Of course, _he thought. It had a plunging neckline and no back. On her feet were nude strappy stilettos, making her appear taller than she really was. Her hair was bone straight. She looked classy in a sexy way. He loved the way she carried herself. Modest yet confident. She knew she was naturally beautiful and didn't have to try for people (mostly men) to notice.

The bouncer who had been holding the door, let it close and approached him.

"You okay, boss?" He questioned.

Still distracted, his boss responded in a low voice almost like a whisper yet too loud to be considered one.

"Yeah. You see those three women over there? The tall skinny redhead and the two short black women?"

The bouncer looked in the direction his boss was and spotted the three women who fit the description.

"Yes."

"Make sure they get in. In fact, let them skip the line and personally see them in. Do you I make myself clear?"

Although he was a lot bigger than his boss that didn't make the smaller man any less intimidating.

"Yessir."

"Good."

He patted the bouncer's shoulder and finally made his way into the club.

"Boss is here and headed inside." The bouncer spoke into the mic connected to his earpiece, notifying the others of their employer's arrival.

The man was immediately met by the largest and livest crowd he'd ever seen in a club, in all his twenty-seven years. He expected the place to be packed, but to describe it as packed would be a major understatement. Overcapacity was more like it.

Waiting to escort him to his table in the VIP section were four buff men wearing suffocating black t-shirts with the word "**SECURITY**" on the front of them in bold white lettering. They forced their way through the crowd, pushing and shoving partygoers out of the way. A bottle of the boss's favorite scotch was waiting for him when he made it to his private area, reserved for him, his best friend and right hand man, Marcus Walker, and whoever else they invited to join them. Marcus hadn't gotten there yet, so it was just him. He took a seat on the plush sofa and observed the crowd below turning up as he nursed his first drink of the night. The section he was sitting in allowed him to overlook the entire lower level. He wanted to see everything and everyone.

"Hey boss, the three ladies you requested have made it inside safely." One of the guards informed him.

"Where's their location?"

"Boss wants to know where they are." He told the other guard as he spoke into his mic. No longer than five seconds later, he received an answer to give to his boss.

"I was told they're at the bar, towards the middle."

The man stood up and walked over to the balcony. His eyes traveled to the middle of the bar. Sure enough, the trio was right where he was told, throwing back shots. At a distance were two security guards discreetly guarding the small group that consisted of three. The man nodded at them, silently telling them to stay with the women. Wherever they went in the club, his men were to follow without being detected.

"Would you like for them to be escorted up here?"

He heard from behind him. Without breaking his gaze, he replied over his shoulder, "No, let them enjoy themselves."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the railing. His eyes were focused solely on the one woman. The one who haunted his dreams and turned them into nightmares, keeping him up every night. The one he couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried not to. The one he couldn't get over no matter how many thots he fucked. The one who he waited for - watched for - existed for. The one he was desperately in love with. The one he struggled living without. The one that he let get away. The one he couldn't take his eyes off. He watched her and the other two grab their drinks the bartender brought them and made their way onto the dance floor.

They danced together. No matter how many men approached her and there were a lot, she stayed with her girls. She wasn't interested in entertaining any men. She just wanted to have a good time with her best friend and cousin. That made him grin. His hands itched to pull out the glock tucked in the waistband of his pants and hidden by his coat, everytime a guy came up to her. He wasn't afraid to shoot a motherfucker. Killing was a sin he did his best not to commit, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull the trigger if put in a dangerous situation where it was absolutely necessary. He was trying to be a better man. However, no matter how many times he washed his hands, he would never be able to clean off the blood that permanently stained them and there was a lot of it.

He wasn't a saint. He was the exact opposite of a saint which was ironic since he went by the alias Saint. A sinner called Saint...ironic. Although it did have kind of a nice ring to it. It would be a great title for a story though he doubted someone would actually give two shits about his life. Who wanted to read a story about a kingpin who walked around feeling sorry for himself. Plus, his story wasn't exactly a short one. Even the shortened version was long as fuck.

Even if he decided to tell his story, he wouldn't know where to start. He supposed from the beginning would make sense, but it wasn't that simple. He wasn't always a drug dealer nor was he always a sinner. A long time ago he convinced himself he was a saint. Today he knew better. Maybe his greatest sin was pretending to be one, not to make a mockery of the Lord. Saint was brought up in the church. He strongly believed in his faith, however, he used it to his benefit. He knew as long as he repented, God would forgive him for his unholy behavior. That was the reason he used to attend church services every Sunday morning while he sold drugs, fornicated, and committed a long list of more sins the other six days of the week.

He was introduced to the game at the age of thirteen. That was fourteen years ago, when it all started. Times were tough and at that particular time he thought he was doing what was best for his family. Being raised by a single mother exposed him to life. He saw and felt things no kid should have ever had to endure. It broke his heart to see his mother work all kinds of crazy hours around the clock just to fall short of making ends meet. He watched her miss meals because there wasn't enough food in the house to feed all of them meaning him, his mother, and three siblings. One boy and two girls. He wasn't the youngest, but he was the last to become a member of the family he'd been a part of since he was a few months old.

He was adopted. His biological mother, Erica Morgan, made her living prostituting herself to businessmen and Manhattan was littered with them. One night, she scored big with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, the former governor of California. He was in Manhattan on business. That was where they met. After a long day of nonstop work, Fitzgerald or Big Jerry as he liked to be called, wanted to unwind and have some fun. Erica came highly recommended by many of the men he was associated with.

He got ahold of her and sure enough she lived up to the hype that surrounded her reputation. She didn't expect their one night stand to result in pregnancy. At first, she was terrified and was seriously contemplating abortion until she remembered just whose seed was in her womb. She successfully got in touch with him and shared the news with him. As expected, he wanted nothing to do with her or _her _child. She threatened to go public. In the end, he gave her what she wanted, money, and in return she kept her mouth shut about their secret love child.

The only reason she kept the baby was to use him as a pawn. Unfortunately for her, her plan backfired. Big Jerry suffered a fatal heart attack shortly after the baby was born and taking care of a baby was a lot more work than she expected. She was young and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was her first and only child she had no clue how to care for. It was hard being a single mother. She couldn't party with her friends, drink, get high, or screw New York's elite. She couldn't have any fun because she had to be a mother. It didn't take her long to realize she wasn't cut out to be one. Her neighbor, Cheryl Wright, usually babysat while Erica was at "work". Cheryl struggled to juggle her three jobs as a full time single mother, a full time nurse at Staten Island University Hospital and a part time waitress at a diner located a few blocks away from the rundown apartment building she and her children resided in.

One night, Erica left Fitz at Cheryl's and didn't return. Not for a while. Several years later to be exact. Fitz had to have been around seven or eight at the time. Since then, Erica would pop in and out of his life. She made promises she never kept and never intended to. She let him down and stood him up so many times, too many to count. The ounce of love Fitz had for her when he first met her had been completely replaced with hate and resentment. It was only when he became Saint did she try to reconnect with him not because she wanted to make up for lost time and the abundant amount of heartbreak she caused him. No, she wanted to make amends with her son because he was a drug dealer and she figured he would supply her with free drugs. Fitz - Saint told her if she wanted drugs from him, she would have to pay in cash like all of his other customers. She tried to argue that she was his mother, but it fell on deaf ears. He made it clear, he only recognized one mother. He only acknowledged and considered one woman as his mother and that was Cheryl. Erica was no more than a washed up prostitute strung out on drugs in his eyes.

The woman he'd been keeping close watch of for the past hour pulled him from his thoughts as she ventured away from the other two on her own. She was on the move. To where? He didn't know yet, but made sure not to lose sight of her which was not an easy feat due to her petite frame in a massive crowd such as the one she was having trouble maneuvering through.

"Make sure they don't lose her." Fitz instructed the security guard.

"Yessir."

A moment later, Fitz was told that she was headed towards the bathrooms. Fitz had been contemplating whether or not to approach her. He finally made his mind up. She was separated from her "posse". He knew what he was going to.

"Boss is on the move." The guard let the others know.

Fitz really needed to learn his name. They formed a barrier around him as they headed for the corridor where the bathrooms were located.

"Stay out here." Fitz commanded when they reached the entrance of the dark passage.

He walked down the hall alone. He wasn't sure if there were any other women in the bathroom besides the one he'd been pining over. Instead of taking a peek inside to find out, he waited against the wall next to the door. Five minutes later, it opened and out walked the love of his life, Olivia Pope.

He pushed off the wall, blocking her path. Just then Bryson Tiller's Right My Wrongs started playing in the background.

**Could it be you calling me down?**

**My foolish heart turns at the stars**

**All that I am is all that you see**

**You don't need nobody else and you're putting this all on me, forgive me**

"Hi." He spoke gently.

Her greeting wasn't as friendly. After all, they were way passed the friend zone. In fact, they were never friends despite the history they shared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I own the joint." He answered proudly.

Olivia wasn't shocked to hear that.

"Of course you do. I should've known." She rolled her pretty brown eyes. "That explains why me, Abby, and Tasha were able to skip ahead of everyone in line. I'm assuming you had everything to do with that."

His silence confirmed what she said to be true.

"Unbelievable."

She shook her head and shouldered passed him.

"Whoa, wait...where are you going?"

Fitz easily caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. She immediately smacked his hands away which he held up in deference.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at him. "I'm leaving."

She tried to side step him, but he wouldn't let her by. She huffed in frustration, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Fitz or should I call you Saint?"

"You know I'm Fitz to you, Livvie."

His voice cracked. Other than his mother (Cheryl), Olivia was the only other woman who could extract such emotion from him.

"Olivia." She corrected. She was no longer his "Livvie" and he no longer had the privilege of calling her that. "I don't care. Fitz. Saint. You're still the same asshole regardless of how many names you go by."

**There's a time and a place for all this**

**This is not the place for all this**

**Is there a reason why you're saying all this?**

**And can we talk about it later?**

**I've gotta right my wrongs**

**With you is where I belong**

**You've been down from the go, recognition is what you want**

**And it's something that I should know**

**Something that I should know**

**All the things that you went through, girl I never meant to put you through it twice, no**

**Tell me how can I right my wrongs?**

**That's something that I should know**

**All the things that we've been through, girl I never meant to put you through it twice, no**

Olivia knew her words hurt him. She could see the exact moment another piece of his already fractured heart chipped away.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He asked weakly.

Olivia softened as she stared into his sad gray eyes. They used to be her weakness and apparently still were. She sighed.

"No...I don't. I love you. I love you so much and I hate you for choosing Saint over us. We could have still been together, happy and in love but you made the wrong choice. You did this to us."

It was hard to hear, but Fitz had to listen to her.

"I pretended like you were this great guy instead of the fucking criminal you are. I forgave you for everything you put me through and you still broke your promise to me. You promised me you would go straight, you remember that? That was three years ago and here you are, still doing the same fucked up shit."

She sniffed back the tears that were slowly falling one by one. She hated that he still had this effect on her. She didn't want to care about him anymore. She didn't want to be in love with him anymore. She didn't want anything to do with him. Too bad that decision wasn't up to her. Her heart made that call.

"That's not true. Look around you, Liv. This place...this place is legit. I'm a legit businessman who's trying to turn over a new leaf and do what's right. Not for just me but for my family and you."

"Are you still in the game? Hm? You still hustling? I'm assuming the money you made from selling drugs is how you were able to afford this place. Is that accurate?" Again, it wasn't what he said, it was what he didn't say that told Olivia what she already knew was true. "Like I fucking thought. You're pathetic and a liar." Fitz tried to reach out to her, but she jerked her body away from him. "I told you not to touch me."

Fitz took a deep breath. Now he was starting to get annoyed.

"Getting out of the game isn't exactly easy, Olivia. I created jobs for people when they weren't any. So many people are dependent on me. I take care of them so they can take care of their families that's how this goes. It's all about the money. Money is king. Money is power. I make them more money than they know what to do with. You really think they're gonna let me walk away freely. I'm their life line so no I can't just walk away. You don't think I want to live a happily ever after, fairytale ending with you? I do. I want you. I want to be with you again. I want to make you my wife and I want you to have my babies." He declared with conviction in his voice.

None of what he said was news to Olivia. She heard it all before.

"I have a plan, Liv. One I can't share with you but I have a way out. I've always had a way out."

"And you expect me to what?"

He advanced towards as he enunciated each sentence.

"Come back to me. Forgive me. I love you." He stated passionately, stepping into her personal space.

Olivia shook her head and took a step back, putting distance between them.

"I-I can't, not after what happened. We could've been killed, Fitz. You would've been had that bullet been five inches to the left. My little brother was in the car with us. He was put in harm's way because of you - because of your lifestyle. You know what you have to do to earn me and until that happens we are done. In the meantime, do me a favor and stay away from me and my brother."

With that being said, Olivia pushed passed him. This time he didn't stop her. Before she got all the way down the hall, she looked over her shoulder to see he wasn't looking at her. He was facing the opposite direction with head lowered. He lifted it when he heard her speak again and his ears perked up. Maybe she had a change of heart, he thought with eagerness and hope. Wishful thinking.

"Just so you know, I won't wait for you so you might want to put your plan into motion before your chance to be with me is taken by another."

She left him with those words.

**Could it be you calling me down?**

**My foolish heart turns at the stars**

**All that I am is all that you see**

**You don't need nobody else, and you're putting this all on me, forgive me**

* * *

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna get outta here." Olivia told Abby and Tasha when she rejoined them on the dance floor.

"What? Why? We just got here like an hour ago." Tasha said, clearly in objection to her cousin's decision to leave.

"Do you guys know who owns this club?" She asked the both of them, not in an accusatory tone.

Abby and Tasha exchanged confused looks and shook their hands.

"No, who?" Abby was the one to ask.

"Saint."

The two women had two different reactions though both were equally as surprised. Abby was feeling more like Olivia was and Tasha was delighted by the information. She always had a thing for bad boys and Saint was always secretly at the top of her list. Olivia going home was starting to sound more appealing to her.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

They asked. Olivia nodded. She was dead serious. She told them about her little encounter with him just minutes prior.

Abby sighed. She really didn't want to leave. She was having a great time and although she hated Saint's guts, she had to admit his club was poppin'. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was her best friend's feelings and if Olivia wanted to leave, she supported her decision and would gladly follow her. The night was already ruined now that Olivia knew who owned the club and that the owner of it was very much present and still watching them...well Olivia from afar.

"Okay, if you wanna go we can go." Abby told her.

Olivia gave her a small appreciative and apologetic smile. She hated to cut their girls' night out short, but she needed to get away from her ex. Far away from him or at least as far as she could possibly go. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between them. Wherever Fitz went, danger had a tendency of following. That was the reason she left him, that and a bunch of other reasons, but that was the main one. She had more than herself to look after.

"Thanks Abs but you don't have leave with me if you don't want to. I mean if you want to stay then stay don't let me ruin your fun."

Abby waved a dismissive hand in her face. She wasn't trying to hear that nonsense.

"Liv, if you go I'm going with you. You know I'm your ride or die chick."

Olivia smiled at her and gave her hug. She had no idea what she would do without her best friend for life.

"Alright let's go."

Before they left, Olivia turned to her unusually quiet cousin.

"You comin'?"

Tasha shook her head, "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay for a while. This place is lit, the music is fire, and the men are fine as hell. I'm not leaving unless I'm going home with a sexy and hopefully rich man." She stated boldly.

Olivia and Abby smirked at her. She was thirsty as fuck and was not ashamed to admit it one bit.

"Okay." Olivia said still grinning. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Olivia gave her a goodbye hug and so did Abby before making their way to the exit.

"No promises." Tasha whispered underneath her breath as she watched the two of them walk away.

She glanced up at the VIP area where Saint was with Marcus and more people she recognized from their crew.

With Olivia gone, Tasha now had the opportunity she'd been waiting years for. She finally had the chance to seduce Saint. She was going to make him hers. She was determined to make him hers. She didn't see anything wrong with her plan either. She didn't see it as betrayal to her cousin. It wasn't like he and Olivia were still an item. They'd been broken up for almost three years now. That was more than enough time to get over each other and move on with other people.

She ordered another gin and tonic and headed for the stairs that lead to the VIP section. As she expected, she was stopped by the security guards blocking the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" One asked.

"I'm friends with Saint."

"Where's your pass?"

"I don't have one."

"Then you can't come in here."

Tasha was on a mission and nothing or no one was going to stop her from fulfilling it.

"Like I said I'm a friend of your boss's. If you don't believe me ask him yourselves."

The guards regarded her for a second before one asked, "What's your name?"

"Tasha Smith."

The guard nodded in the direction of their boss, silently telling the other to do just what the woman suggested. And so he did. He told Saint, who was sitting down, what was going on. Saint looked over in the direction of the entrance and immediately locked eyes with Tasha. She smiled at him and waved. He was confused as to why she was up here. He knew Olivia and Abby left. He watched them leave. Olivia was the only reason they knew and interacted with each other in the past. Without her there, he really had no reason to speak to her cousin. He was about to have security send her away when a thought popped into his head. Maybe he could convince Tasha to persuade Olivia into taking him back.

"Let her through." He told the guard.

The guard motioned to the other one to do as his boss said. The other guard removed the rope, so Tasha could pass. Fitz stood up as Tasha sauntered over to him. As a man, he had a hard time controlling what came natural to him such as checking out a beautiful woman when he saw one and Tasha was the one who currently had his attention. Although she and Olivia were cousins, they didn't look much alike. Sure they had similarities that were only noticeable if one were to look really hard. Both women were short and curvy, however, Tasha had a slim thick body and Olivia's body was petite. Tasha was a shade or maybe two darker than her cousin.

"Hey Tasha."

"Hey Saint."

He greeted her with a hug. She hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt. Her eyes slipped close as she inhaled the scent of his cologne, basking in the fragrance.

"It's been a while. How you been?" He asked when they broke apart.

"I've been fine. I would ask you how you been but I can see you been doing well for yourself."

With her hands, she motioned around the establishment. Fitz smirked. At least someone recognized and acknowledged his success. Yeah he took some shortcuts, broke too many laws, murdered, harmed, and robbed, but all of that put him in the position he was in now. He was living comfortably. Sure he always had to be on high alert which is very exhausting and frustrating. He knew very little peace, but life had been like that for him since the moment he came into the world.

"I've been doing okay." He shrugged. There was a brief moment of silence before he broke it. "Soooo...what brings you up here?"

"You." She answered too quickly.

Fitz quirked an eyebrow at her immediate and too eager response. Tasha realized she was coming off as hella desperate and dialed her emotions down, trying to play it cool.

"I mean I came up here to say hi annnnnnd apologize for my cousin's stubborn ass. She told me what happened when she went to the bathroom and I feel bad about the way she treated you. Her rude behavior was uncalled for. I know you never intentionally meant to hurt her and honestly I think she's being unfair. What happened wasn't your fault and I feel bad that she continues to blame you."

Fitz nodded, accepting her answer.

"Well it's a free country. She's entitled to think and feel what she wants but I appreciate what you said. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tasha said with a small smile splaying on her plump lips, batting her big pretty brown eyes that Fitz momentarily got lost in.

The girl was beautiful. Anyone with sight could see that. Fitz definitely could. His attention drifted from her eyes to her lips when the tip of her tongue glided across them. Suddenly visions of her mouth on him flashed through his mind. As fast as they appeared, they disappeared. Fitz shook his head and took a step back, putting some more space between them. He couldn't think about her like that. She was Olivia's cousin - her own flesh and blood.

Fitz cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Uh well it was good to see you."

Tasha ignored his comment. She almost had him exactly where she wanted him. Her plan to seduce was beginning to work. Saint was a strong man, but he was just a man and like every man he had weaknesses. Three of a man's greatest weaknesses were a woman, temptation, and lust. Unfortunately for him, Fitz couldn't resist all three. He did put up a strong fight though, but eventually he succumbed to the laws of nature.

He didn't know whether he should blame the little minx that lured him into her trap by whispering promises of the best night of his life or all of the alcohol he consumed. If Olivia ever found which he prayed she never did, he could justify his actions by claiming that he wasn't in his right mind because technically he wasn't. He was obviously intoxicated and not just from the alcohol.

He did his best to behave himself. After he told her it was good to see her again, she changed the subject by asking him what he was drinking. He revealed that the amber liquid in his glass was scotch.

"Can I have a sip?" She asked innocently.

She was very far from innocent especially with the inappropriate thoughts floating around in her mind. She knew exactly what she was doing. Too bad Fitz didn't.

He hesitated before reluctantly offering his tumbler. Tasha took it from him and brought it to her lips. Tilting her head up, she knocked his drink back in two swallows. The brown liquor slid down her throat and not once did she flinch from how strong it was. Fitz was impressed and slightly turned on...only slightly. The girl could handle her liquor, however, he was curious if she could hold it. His curiosity was the reason they ended going shot for shot with each other, the reason they started dancing which lead to Tasha giving him a very sensual lap dance, the reason their flirting transitioned into a heated makeout session in a dark corner of the VIP section, the reason he got hard and began touching her in places his hands had no business being in, the reason Tasha was panting against the wall while he fingered her, and the reason he left the club with her.

He pressed his erection into her backside and rubbed it against her while they waited for the valet to bring his car around to the front of the club. Fitz helped her into the passenger side of his vehicle once it was brought to him. He then walked around to the driver's side and got in. The ride to his apartment complex was eventful. Tasha smiled deviously at him before reaching over the center console to unzip his pants. She reached through the opening of pants and flap of his briefs and pulled out his well endowed manhood. She wasted no time leaning over, taking him into her mouth. It took everything in him not to throw his head back and close his eyes. It felt just like he imagined. His left hand steered the car while his right hand swept the hair out of her face. He looked down several times to see her head bobbing up down while her mouth engulfed his entire length. He was impressed with her for the second time that night.

Because she was doing such a great job he decided to reward her. He licked his right middle and index fingers before inserting them back into her heat. Tasha moaned in response as she continued her ministrations. When Fitz pulled up to his sixty-eight story apartment building which was located in Staten Island, he fixed himself before exiting his Audi and jogged around to help Tasha out of it. Just like she didn't get a chance to admire Fitz's luxurious car, she barely got a glimpse of his apartment building or his three million dollar penthouse because she was being...distracted. From what she saw, his place of residence was absolutely stunning. It was an understatement to simply say he was well off. Fitz had money MONEY. He had to if he could afford to live in the type of apartment he did.

Olivia was stupid for letting him go. That thought was somewhere buried deep in the bowels of her brain as she was bent over the arm of his black leather sectional, getting her pussy pounded.

Speaking of Olivia…

After Olivia and Abby left the club, Abby drove Olivia all the way back to Park Hill projects in Staten Island, where the latter lived.

"Night Liv. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Abby told her as she exited the white 2002 Chevrolet Cavalier.

Olivia waved at her.

"Night Abs, see you tomorrow and thanks for the ride."

"Of course."

"Alright, drive safe and text me when you get home."

"I will."

Olivia closed the door and quickly made the journey up to her apartment. She clutched a can of pepper spray tightly in her hand just in case someone tried to roll up on her. Once she arrived at her apartment door, she released a sigh of relief. Her keys were already in her free hand so it didn't take long for her to enter her apartment.

She was immediately greeted by groaning.

"I know like hell this boy ain't doing what I think he is." She whispered to herself.

She placed her keys and clutch on the kitchen table and followed the sound of her brother's voice. It lead her to the bathroom.

"Fuck!" She heard her brother hiss.

Olivia slowly turned the knob to check if the door was unlocked. It was and without warning she barged into the bathroom, startling him.

"What the hell?!"

Olivia was expecting to find a girl in there with him, but instead all she found was her fifteen year old brother tending to a deep gash on the outer side of his right bicep.

"Isaiah, what happened to you?" She asked, grabbing his arm to examine it.

"I fell." He lied, wincing in pain.

"Do you take me for a fool? You didn't get this from falling. Someone cut you, didn't they?"

She released his arm.

"It's not what you think."

"Uh huh. If my memory serves me correctly, I think I told you not to leave this apartment unless it was on fire or someone broke in. When I left you were fine. Not a scratch on you. So either someone broke in and did that to you or you disobeyed me, went out, and got that."

He was caught and there was no way his sister was going to let it go until she knew the whole truth. He couldn't comprehend how someone an entire foot shorter than him could put the fear of God in him.

Isaiah sighed.

"Fine, I left the apartment but I did it for a good reason. I'm tired of seeing you kill yourself to take care of us and I can't keep sitting on my ass doing nothing while you struggle so I went to go us a little money."

Olivia nursed his wound as she spoke.

"Look, I know we're not in the best situation but you gotta remember there are a lot more others out there who don't have anything. For what we got, we're doing okay. I don't want you worrying about me. All I want for you to do is focus on your education and ball. Those two things are gonna get you outta here, you hear me? Zay, you're destined for success. You have a long and bright future ahead of you if you stay on the right path."

"You're right, Liv. I'm sorry for doubting you."

He gave her hug. His big little sister was always looking out for him.

"I'll forgive you once you tell me what happened to your arm."

Isaiah pulled back from their embrace and gazed down at his sister.

"I already told you I was working."

"Working where?" Olivia questioned, stepping back from him with her hands on her hips.

"Around."

"Around?" She reiterated.

There was a pause before Olivia suddenly lunged towards him. Her hands immediately went to his pockets.

"What are you doing?"

He tried to stop her, but she was too quick. She pulled a little baggy containing cocaine out of his left pocket. Carrying it in his pocket was a rookie move. Her brother wasn't meant for this type of life.

Olivia ripped Isaiah a new one. She almost blacked out on him, but managed to retain what little self control she had left.

"You're so much better than this! This is the type of shit that will get you into trouble!"

Isaiah knew he fucked up. He never saw his sister get that mad before.

"Go to room." She told him after thoroughly chewing his ass out.

He didn't need to be told twice. He scurried to his room and closed the door behind him.

Olivia looked down at the bag in her hand and inspected it. There was a tiny cross drawn in black sharpie on it. It was _his _mark. It was how he distinguished his drugs from other drug dealers. She knew exactly whose drugs her brother was selling.

"I'm gonna kill him."

**Author's Note: I don't know how far in depth I'll go about Olivia and Fitz's backstory so for right now I'll give you guys some information. They attended the same schools (elementary, middle, high school), they knew each other for a very long time, before they dated they weren't really friends but they hung around the same group of friends. Fitz always had a thing for her and often flirted with her. They started dating officially in high school. Fitz dropped out his sophomore year, but they still dated up until Olivia broke up with him. The reason Olivia left him and what happened that night in the car will be explained in more detail later on. I'm not sure when yet but it'll definitely be explained. **

**Olitz is endgame but there will be lots of drama before they get there. **


End file.
